Love Curse
by sesshomaruis4me
Summary: A tragic curse was put upon Sesshomaru by none other than his mother, thus he falls in love with an extremely powerful Miko...


Hi peoples! I am not the best writer, but I'm trying to experiment with this one, I'm trying to go deep. So please help me out by giving me some reviews and feedback please!

Disclaimer: Uh huh. You guys are expecting that I will admit freely that I don't own the Inuyasha characters...Okay, fine, maybe I don't...But that's a MAYBE...

Kagome sang softly to the gentle wind. She never revealed her beautiful melodious voice to anyone, she only let the wind carry it's preciousness away, as if it was worth nothing. Her mind was filled with mixed emotions, causing her figure to glow light blue from her unpredictable miko powers. There she stood, on the hilltop, her gorgeous dark hair grazed her wet cheeks. She placed there, silently sobbing out her tune, waiting for the wind to carry her away.

Sesshomaru watched the mysterious young miko from the forest. He had sensed an extraordinary power from miles away. Truth be told, he was actually under a love curse:

THE PAST!

"Father!" Sesshomaru said in his high pitched voice, he was only ten. "Father, where did you go?"

"He's off seeing that filthy human again!" Sesshomaru's mother stepped into the small dark room that Sesshomaru was locked into by Inutaisho. "That is why he imprisoned you in this room, so you wouldn't follow him!"

"But why, Mom? Why did father not want me to follow him?" He asked his mom curiously.

"Can't you see, you brat? He hates us! We obviously aren't up to his standards! The truth is, I think it is your fault! He never truly wanted you! You cause too much trouble! That's why he hates me! Because I gave birth to YOU! I HATE YOU SESSHOMARU! You ruined my love with Inutaisho!" She kicked him across the room.

"I'm sorry, Mommy! I'm sorry!" Sesshomaru curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, his silver hair surrounded his face. "Please don't hurt me..." He was trembling.

"I'll make you suffer! I'll make you fall in love with the most powerful miko there ever will be! Then you will know how I feel! Once she falls in love with you the curse will be broken!" She laughed cruelly and chanted a spell. 'And once the curse is broken...hehe...He will loose EVERY shred of memory that he holds!' She thought as she finished up her spell.

Not long after that day, his mother died of a mental breakdown. She had gone crazy.

BACK TO THE PRESENT!

Sesshomaru shuddered from the memories of his mother. He resumed watching the young priestess sing with her dazzling voice. Was this what love felt like? Sesshomaru had loved this girl since he first saw her with his officious bastard of a brother. He had been after her ever since he heard that Inuyasha died, trying to steal Kikyo from Naraku. As for Kagome's other companions, they were gone with Inuyasha. Kagome had tried to help them, but failed, and secretly being the strongest out of the whole group, she was the only survivor.

Sesshomaru felt a little bit of sorrow for poor Kagome. He loved her more than the world. He decided to show himself then. Stepping out from the thicket, he went up to her and lightly placing his had on her right should, causing her to jump in shock.

"Sesshomaru!" She went up to Sesshomaru, staring into his eyes, with her empty, eerie ones. "Kill me..." She whispered. "Kill me now...I don't deserve to live...I don't deserve love...I don't deserve anythi-" She was cut off when Sesshomaru kissed her trembling lips. "I would never kill you..." He spoke softly. Kagome pushed away and fell back. Sesshomaru caught her with ease. As he held her in his arms, he thought, this innocent, sweet girl has been through so much... She didn't deserve such pain! He gazed into her blank eyes. She is extremely depressed, I shouldn't mess around with her feelings, she is so fragile right now. Kagome absentmindedly snuggled deep into Sesshomaru's chest and quietly cried herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru started walking, carrying her towards the campsite that Jaken had set up like he ordered. As soon as he arrived, he saw Jaken and Rin curled up by a bonfire that Jaken must have started. He set the shaky, sleeping girl down by a stunned Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru! Is there something you want with this human?" Sesshomaru tried to ignore the maddening imp as it squealed in his ears. "Jaken."

"Yes Milord?"

"Shut up." Jaken gasped. "But Milord!" Sesshomaru threw him one of his 'I'll kill you' glares and Jaken became quiet. Sesshomaru knew that it would be best if he let Kagome sleep, even though it was only mid-afternoon. "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin wants to go pick some flowers for the lady that's sleeping!" Rin called happily. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken, who sighed and stood up, following Rin.

When they left, Sesshomaru's eyes wandered over to Kagome. He brushed the hair away from her pale face. I hurt him to see her like this. The once energetic and cheerful young girl. "I'll take care of you." He vowed. "I'd give my life for you." At that, he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Even if you hate me, I'll be there for you. I'll be a shoulder to cry upon." Kagome twitched in her sleep. "I-Inuyasha..." She quietly spoke in her sleep. "I love you..." Sesshomaru felt wounded. "I love you Kagome." He spoke softly. "I may not be Inuyasha, but I surly won't two-time you like that asshole did..."

Yeah, this chapter is pretty short. I was just experimenting. Tell me if it is bad. If it is, I'll discontinue, but if you like it, please say so! 


End file.
